Fuck It Up (Iggy Azalea song)
Fuck It Up is a single created by rappers Iggy Azalea and Kash Doll, It was released on July 19, 2019 as a single from Iggy’s album In My Defense. Lyrics Fuck it up, sis Just fuckin' it up (fuck it up, sis) Pull up in some new shit (fuck it up, sis) Just fuckin' it up, ayy Fuckin' it up I be standing on the couch just fuckin' it up, ayy (Fuck it up, sis, fuck it up, sis) Fuckin' it up (fuck it up, sis) I be in my own space just fuckin' it up, ayy (Fuck it up, sis, fuck it up, sis) Just fuckin' it up (fuck it up, sis) Ya gettin' money feel way better than bustin' a nut Fuck it up, sis, fuck it up, sis (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) Fuck it up, sis, fuck it up, sis (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) Fuck it up, sis, fuck it up, sis (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) Fuck it up, sis, fuck it up (ayy, ayy, ayy) I'ma let these bitches know right now, I ain't the one to play with 30 thousand, all hunnids in the bag, that's what I stay with If a bitch got smoke or pressure, I suggest right now you say it He love when I slop it up, his favorite when lil Iggy spray it I got my coins, but still gon' look for him to pay it News broke the net, I hate to be the one to say it Barely show shit, and they still pay their last to graze it Bitches mad tight, their mans, they want to have my baby Barely ever out, but when I am, I'm lookin like a lick I grab his dick, I told him don't say shit, he like my last flick The AP never tick, he in my DM's, but he never hit I brought them bitches out, and all my bad bitches with the shits Just fuckin' it up (fuck it up, sis) Pull up in some new shit (fuck it up, sis) Just fuckin' it up, ayy Fuckin' it up I be standing on the couch just fuckin' it up, ayy (Fuck it up, sis, fuck it up, sis) Fuckin' it up (fuck it up, sis) I be in my own space just fuckin' it up, ayy (Fuck it up, sis, fuck it up, sis) Just fuckin' it up (fuck it up, sis) Ya gettin' money feel way better than bustin' a nut Fuck it up, sis, fuck it up, sis (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) Fuck it up, sis, fuck it up, sis (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) Fuck it up, sis, fuck it up, sis (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) Fuck it up, sis, fuck it up (ayy, ayy, ayy) Uh, drop down, bust it open (bust it open) Wet, wet, got that Pacific Ocean (ooh, ooh) Chuck E. Cheese me, please give me a token (that's right) If you want me to fuck it up like it's broken (ayy) See, I got no competition (ayy) If I'm playing, I'm winnin' (ayy) Yeah, these diamonds be hittin' (ayy) Cartier Harry Winston Wanna sleep in this good pussy like a tenant Need a deposit in that first month, you gotta rent it (ew) Bad bitch, and it can't be debated (that's right) Standin' on a couch, I know these jealous bitches hate it Ass so big, that shit look like it's inflated (ah, ah) Starving all these bitches, the way me and Iggy ate it You know I'ma fuck it up Just fuckin' it up (fuck it up, sis) Pull up in some new shit (fuck it up, sis) Just fuckin' it up, ayy Fuckin' it up I be standing on the couch just fuckin' it up, ayy (Fuck it up, sis, fuck it up, sis) Fuckin' it up (fuck it up, sis) I be in my own space just fuckin' it up, ayy (Fuck it up, sis, fuck it up, sis) Just fuckin' it up (fuck it up, sis) Ya gettin' money feel way better than bustin' a nut Fuck it up, sis, fuck it up, sis (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) Fuck it up, sis, fuck it up, sis (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) Fuck it up, sis, fuck it up, sis (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) Fuck it up, sis, fuck it up (ayy, ayy, ayy) Why It Sucks #The song is just another one of your typical booty anthems. #The music video is very weird, as it takes place at very different locations, like some diner that came out of nowhere. #*The single cover is yet another photo from the music video. #Kash Doll’s verse is VERY NSFW, she as well mentions product placement such as Chuck E Cheese out of nowhere. #The song was remixed into a clean version and Iggy doesn’t even sound like herself. Redeeming Qualities #The beat is great, although the beat for Just Wanna sounds like it. Music Video Iggy Azalea - Fuck It Up (Official Music Video) ft. Kash Doll Category:Iggy Azalea Songs Category:Kash Doll songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Booty Anthems Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:2019 Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs with good production